


Riley’s Ficlets: Touko/Komaru

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Ficlet Collections [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Crying, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Relationship, F/F, Fear, Ficlet Collection, Fights, First Kiss, Hugs, Love Confessions, Making Up, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of 500 word ficlets.





	1. “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1: “I hate you.”  
> After a stressful day, Touko’s aversion to using the shower infuriates Komaru and they end up arguing.

Naegi Komaru totally adores Fukawa Touko, the woman she met not long after her escape from her confinement and her companion ever since, but, fuck, Touko can get on her nerves sometimes.

Tonight is no exception, because despite her exhaustion from a day of Monokuma destruction, Komaru can’t just go to bed and sleep for hours. No, she has to do the most painful thing in her life: forcing Touko to have a shower.

Yawning, Komaru wanders into their hotel room’s bathroom and picks up a bottle of cheap shampoo she got from a broken store on the other side of town. But when she goes back into the bedroom, she finds Touko with her back pressed against the wall, eyes wide.

“No!” she whines.

How the hell did she know what Komaru was doing in there?

Komaru sighs. “Touko, you need to have a shower.”

“Wh-Why, are you saying I s-smell or something?”

“Well, yeah, you do,” Komaru says, because Touko hasn’t showered since two weeks ago when Komaru literally dragged her into the shower, and she smells of dirt and greasy hair and body odour.

“Y-You bitch!” Touko says, trembling. “I-I’ve even been using those wipes you got me, and you still say I s-smell.”

“I really appreciate you using the wipes,” she says, referring to the packet of baby wipes she also got in the store a few weeks ago; Komaru isn’t a clean freak by any means, but even she won’t let Touko into her bed at night without using the wipes under her arms. “But… you still need a proper wash.”

Touko doesn’t take her eyes from the bottle in Komaru’s hand, and darts across the bedroom. She trips over her feet and ends up sprawled up on the bed, her breathing jagged. Komaru expects her to get up and run out of the room, but she just lies there, breathing too fast.

“Touko?” Komaru says. “What are you doing?”

Touko rolls onto her back, tears in her eyes as she glares at Komaru. “I-I’m sick of this. I don’t w-want to fight with y-you once a fortnight over showering. I’m n-not doing it. Fuck o-off.”

And that’s it. The anger that has built up inside Komaru all day long explodes, and she groans. I’m sick of this, Touko! I’m only trying to help and you won’t even tell me why you’re so fucking awkward! Shit… I hate you sometimes, I really do.”

Touko flinches, scrabbling to her feet. She wraps her arms around herself, the tears spilling over. “W-Well I hate you too. I d-don’t avoid showers by choice, b-but you’ve never b-bothered to n-notice I’m not just an awkward b-bitch.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m… fucking t-terrified of showers, K-Komaru. They sc-scare me, remind me of awful shit I d-don’t want to dredge up. Just… I don’t mean to be awk-awkward.”

She sniffs, and Komaru sighs.

“Touko… I’m sorry,” Komaru says.

Touko huffs tearfully, but lets Komaru give her an awkward hug.


	2. “Please don’t hurt me like this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru and Touko during and after the fight at the shrine.

As the creepy Servant guy tells her about his deal with Touko, Touko turns away and Komaru stares at him with wide, horrified eyes. This can’t be true. How could Touko have been planning to betray her? How?

“Touko, why?” she whispers, tears in her eyes.

And Touko stares at her, her voice trembling as she says, “I-I will do anything for M-Master Byakuya.”

She… understands now. Touko may be her only friend in this city, but she knows Touko cares about Togami Byakuya more than anyone in the world. So it kind of makes sense.

But that doesn’t stop the pain.

She sniffs, wrapping her arms around herself. So it was true. Servant was right. Touko really was trying to use her for a hostage trade.

Anger and grief bubbles up inside of her, and Komaru trembles as she and Touko argue, Touko adamant she won’t let Komaru leave the city. And she thinks it is all a bluff… until Touko presses the stun gun to her head and switches with Genocider Syo.

Tears stinging in her eyes, Komaru hurtles away, knowing by now that this woman is nothing like Touko. Scissors glint and Syo cackles, chasing Komaru as she fights back tears and dodges attacks.

“Please, stop!” she cries, wincing when scissors slide through her sleeve and nearly cut her skin.

“Not a chance,” Syo says, grinning as she lunges at Komaru again.

“Please… Please don’t hurt me like this,” Komaru says, her hands shaking as she aims her gun and fires **Break** at the stun gun. “Please…”

“No way, darling.”

And a gash appears in the side of her skirt.

Komaru sobs, waiting for Syo to switch with Touko again, and trying to work out what the fuck to do.

And when Syo collapses, Komaru does too.

 

She… she is staying in Towa City. She made the decision with Touko and they argued but then made up and… she doesn’t know how to feel.

Touko betrayed her, but now she wants to save both Komaru and Byakuya. Komaru is almost equal with the man Touko loves.

They’re still together, and they’re going to do everything together.

As they walk away from the shrine, Komaru sighs and glances at her friend.

“Wh-What?” Touko says.

“Nothing. I was just… wondering why you changed your mind.”

Touko stares at the ground, arms wrapped around herself.

“When we met, I d-didn’t think you were important at all. Nothing compared to M-Master,” she mumbles. “But… we’ve b-been through so much together. I n-never felt such a strong connection to anyone other th-than my master, but now… I… I f-feel that way towards you as well.”

She stares at Touko, eyes widening. Komaru finds her face heating up, but she says, “But… you love Byakuya like… romantically, sexually, that kind of thing.”

“Duh,” Touko says, her face burning. “What I’m tr-trying to say is… I still love Master, but… I love you t-too.”

Komaru stares at Touko, and flings her arms around her.


	3. “I don’t deserve to be loved.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Touko’s feelings about love and her relationship with Komaru.

Fukawa Touko is fucked up, and she’ll be the first to admit that. She was abused growing up and it traumatised her and she can’t form relationships with others without feeling like a failure and she became mentally ill and split to cope with it all and her alter is a literal fucking serial killer who must want to ruin her fucked up life even further. She knows all of this. She knows it she knows it she knows it. But it still hurts.

Things changed when she met Master, otherwise known as Togami Byakuya. He… he was the first person she ever truly loved. Except… Master didn’t like her back. He doesn’t like her back. He probably never will. At first, this hurt, but now, Touko can cope. In his own way, Master cares about her, and her love for him isn’t diminished just because it’s unrequited. Still, she always wished things would change, and she happily did anything he said. It may seem creepy, but she really will do anything for him.

After everything that happened in Towa City, Touko gained another trusted person in her life, bringing the list up to two. And that person is…

Naegi Komaru.

A person she met and who stuck with her through all the awful shit they went through.

Just like with Master, Touko adores Komaru in a way she can’t even explain. She still loves Master, but she loves Komaru too.

But, just like her relationship with Master, things didn’t go to plan. Touko originally met with Komaru in an attempt to use Komaru as a way to get Master back, and their friendship nearly shattered several times.

But, unlike with Master, Komaru… likes her back.

She realised her love for Komaru when they stood together and used the power of Hope to destroy the Big Bang Monokuma, clinging together and standing strong. Judging by the way Komaru blushed when they pulled apart, it happened to her at the same time.

They decided to stay in Towa City, and Touko knows Master is proud of her for making that choice (and Makoto for Komaru). That night, they headed back to that hotel they explored on the first day of their journey, and decided to make it their camp.

And, that night, when she sat up in bed, unable to sleep, Touko forced herself to say it. “Komaru. I, I l-love you.”

She expected something different, and blinked when Komaru sighed shakily and said, “Th-That means a lot, Touko. But… I don’t deserve to be loved.”

Touko blinked again. “Is this about what happened with Monaca?”

Komaru nodded slowly, both of them remembering how Komaru almost fell into despair.

“Well, I don’t care. I love y-you and I’ll l-love you no matter what you say,” Touko said.

“That sounded creepy,” Komaru mumbled, but she started to smile.

“Oh, d-did it?”

Komaru looked up, blinking rapidly. “Y-Yeah. so you… really love me?”

“Of course I do,” she said, and she kissed her.


End file.
